Game, Set, But no Match
by Noizy Tribe
Summary: Jack has to get through this outbreak with his life or else...its Game, Set, And Match could have a bit of reference to Shaun of the Dead


**Chapter 1: Time is the Enemy**

Jack Samson was the kind of man that would do the same thing over and over again, never changing his daily routine. He lived a normal life and has a normal job. He wasn't married and lived in a pretty decent home in San Diego. But today…today was the day his routine will change for the rest of his life.

Jack woke up to the loud beeping sound of his alarm clock. He slowly opened one eye to check the time, it was 6 am. He groaned and got up to take a shower. After his shower, he put on a white formal shirt and a black and white tie with black slacks. He yawned and whispered to himself

"I need me some damn coffee"

He put on his socks and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He grabbed the can of coffee and started pouring it into the coffee maker. As the maker was going, he sat down in his living room and turned on his TV. He turned it to the news so he can see the score for last night's basketball game, but got something else. The anchorman was on and was reporting on a huge riot going on in downtown.

"Police have confirmed that these rioters are very dangerous and suggest that no one go into the downtown area until the situation has calmed down. The rioters have not only been attacking nearby buildings but also civilians as well. We'll have more as this situation progresses"

Jack ran his hand through his short black hair and said to himself "What the hell is that all about? Usually the police would have calmed this down by now." He got up and grabbed his cup and poured himself some coffee. After he was done, he looked at the clock and it showed 6:45 am. Jack grabbed his car keys and put on his black shoes and walked outside. When he walked outside, the sight made him gasp in shock.

People we're running away from other people, Smoke was everywhere, car alarms were going off, and screaming was heard all around. Jack started checking his surroundings, seeing what was going on. Just then, he heard a giant THUD and saw that his neighbor, Will Deeks, was fighting with someone. Jack ran towards Will to help him. When he got to Will, Jack grabbed the person by the collar of his raggedy shirt and punched him hard. Will got up and said

"Jack, we have to leave now, its pure chaos, c'mon lets go."

Jack looked at him and said "Why? What the fuck is going on?! Who was the person attacking you?!"

Will looked at Jack and yelled "DAMMIT JACK!!! LOOK!!!"

Jack turned to see where the person landed, and was getting back up, but this time, Jack noticed why Will was acting this way. The person was Will's wife and he saw that her jaw was placed in a way that's not humanly possible, her eyes we're pure white, and she has a chunk of her arm was gone. Jack just stared while Will grabbed him and said "C'mon Jack, lets go!!" Jack and Will ran into the house and saw that Will's wife was chasing them, but she was walking with a limp. Jack slammed the door shut and locked it.

Will sighed and said "I think its best we turn on the TV and see what in god's fucking name is going on."

Jack nodded and turned it on. The same anchorman was on TV but the report was different.

"The rioters have now spread throughout the San Diego county. Countless numbers of them are running through the city wildly. The police confirmed that these rioters are no longer human, but what we all know as 'zombies.' It has also been authorized that everyone should stay in their homes and lock the door and bold up the windows and arm themselves with anything they can. The Mayor of San Diego also said that any survivors should report to the military base in Mira Mar. Also-OH MY GOD THEIR IN THE STUDIO!!!"

The camera man turned and showed anyone that was watching the horde of zombies that came rushing in. The security officers we're being eaten alive with the news crew. Just then, the camera turned off.

Jack and Will looked at the TV in shock. Jack then sighed and said "Alright, let me get this straight, Zombies have invaded our city and now we have to fight them off and we also have to get to the military base which is miles away from here." Will nodded and asked Jack "you have any weapons in this house?"

Jack said "just some big kitchen knifes, a katana I bought at the sword shop and my trusty Desert Eagle."

Will just remembered that Jack used to be a police officer for 4 years until he quit. Will asked Jack "Do you have a duffel bag we can carry some stuff in?" Jack nodded and pointed to the closet. Will walked to the closet and grabbed it. He ran into the kitchen, and opened the drawer filled with kitchen knives. He threw them in the duffel bag and kept the biggest one out so he can be ready to defend himself. Jack was staring at Will and Will yelled at Jack "DAMMIT JACK STOP SPACING OUT AND GRAB YOUR SWORD AND GUN!!"

Jack snapped out of his spacing out state and ran upstairs. He went into his room and opened up his closet where he grabbed his sword from the back and a small box with it. He opened the box and it showed a Silver Desert Eagle with a clip already inside and 2 extra clips hidden to the side. He grabbed the pistol holster and inserted the Desert Eagle. With the two extra clips and the sword in both his hands, he ran downstairs to where he was hearing nothing but banging noises.

He threw the two clips into the duffel bag with the sword.

Will looked to will and asked "You ready to leave Jack?" Jack looked at Will and saw a huge kitchen knife in his hand, ready to battle the living dead.

Jack sighed and noticed the car keys we're in his pocket still. He said "alright Will, here's the plan, we run to my car and we head to the military base." Jack took out his Desert Eagle.

Will nodded and Jack took a deep breath and opened the door….


End file.
